


Family Made

by chrissygeek



Series: Family 'verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim and Bones getting married!, M/M, Proud Pike, Unity Candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are getting married!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Made

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Family Unity". You really should read that first. Pike orders you to.

     Eleanor McCoy walked proudly to the front of the room, and with hands that were slightly shaking, lit the candle on Bones’ side of the display.  As she walked back to her seat, she looked at her son, and blew him a kiss.  Bones blushed slightly, but returned the gesture.  Jim watched and grinned, and was then shocked when Eleanor walked over to him, kissed both his cheeks and wrapped him in a hug.  Momentarily motionless, he quickly recovered and gently, yet fiercely, hugged her back.  She pulled away, patted his cheeks and whispered, “Take care of my boy.”  Jim swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded.  Eleanor sat down, carefully patting her cheeks dry with her lacy handkerchief.

     Chris Pike stood up and repeated the procedure, lighting Jim’s candle.  He gave a nod to Jim who smiled and walked over to Bones.  As Pike approached, Bones stood a little straighter.  Pike measured the man who was marrying the one person who he cared for as a son.  What he saw comforted him.  He clapped Bones on the shoulder and said with a smile, “If you break his heart, I’ll break your face.”  He took a little satisfaction in seeing Bones pale slightly and gulp as he nodded his understanding.  Pike grinned a little wider and sat down.

     Pike watched as the two men approached each other.  Both were having trouble covering their enthusiasm, he noted, Jim more so than Bones.  Jim bounced slightly on the balls of his feet while Bones tried not to beam.  He sat back and listened to the promises they made each other, only for each other.  He thought back to the day when they met; the drunken doctor afraid of flying and the reckless repeat offender with something to prove.  To see them now and what they had already accomplished and now knowing they would have each other forever made Pike feel immensely proud.  He looked around at the people in attendance and saw the tears of joy and the proud smiles that everyone felt for the two men.

     He was so proud he almost missed the moment when Jim and Bones walked over to the candles and lit the larger candle in the middle, signifying their unity.  After they did, they held each other’s hands as the justice of the peace introduced the newly married couple.  _Today, a new family was made_ , Pike thought as he clapped along with the rest of the assembly as Jim and Bones kissed and made their way down the aisle.  _A family made of love._


End file.
